


Could He Get You Like This, Hm?

by Iamasphynxcat



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamasphynxcat/pseuds/Iamasphynxcat
Summary: Thank you so much for giving this fic your time of day! let me know if you liked it and feel free to send requests!





	Could He Get You Like This, Hm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fic your time of day! let me know if you liked it and feel free to send requests!

'Look at you, all blissed out and waiting for me, and to think we've barely even started, mm that's hot Melchi, so hot'. His breath is warm, hot like fire against his ear, making Melchi shudder beneath him. 'it's funny you know, noone else gets to see you like this, so red, panting and hard, all for me, and i've barely touched you, god you're so desperate Melchi. 

Hanschen grabs a hold of Melchior's suspenders, pulling them off roughly over his shoulders and down his toned legs, drawing a gasp from the other boy. Melchior's skin is on fire, burning with the desire to just be touched, 'Hansi pl-please, i can't be teased like that, i can't.  
' Hanschen just looks at him, taking a moment to unashamedly check him out before saying 'my dear boy, we're only just beginning'. At this, Melchi groans and cries out, his back arching and reaching for anything he can get his hands on, settling on grabbing a handful of Hanschen's hair, making him gasp.   
Hanschen just works on leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down Melchior's chest, leaving bites along the way, and paying special attention to his sensitive nipples, drawing moans and stutters out of the blushing boy, 'Hansi please!'   
'Please what, darling, what do you want?'   
'You know exactly what i want Hanschen, you're just teasing'.   
Hanschen, undeterred by Melchi's attitude just chuckes, biting roughly on Melchi's chest with each word 'and what if i am, slut? what are you going to do about that? you know you love this almost as much as i do, so shut up before i put that pretty little mouth to good use'.   
At this, Melchi quietened to a few stifled groans, so Hansi continued his trail down Melchi's chest, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. after receiving a nod of consent, he pulled them down, exposing Melchi to the cool air and making him shiver.   
'i love your cock you know? so pretty and hard for me, for only me, i bet he could never do this to you, could he? Tell me Melchi, i want to hear you say it, could he get you like this?'  
Melchi shook his head, but Hanschen seemed unsatisfied: 'i told you, i want to hear you say it, if i didn't know you i'd think you was a little slut who just wanted to be punished', he followed his words with a slap to Melchi's thigh which drew a breathy moan from the boy. At Melchi's 'no, he could never get me like this, only you Hansi, only you', Hanschen seemed satisfied and rewarded the boy by taking the head of his flushed cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and making Melchi squeal.  
Hanschen pulls off, much to Melchi's dismay and begins to rid himself of his own trousers and underclothes, before sitting on the bed next to Melchior.   
'Come here Melchi', and Melchior didn't need to be asked twice, getting up ad quickly straddling Hanschen's thighs, wrapping his arms around him. They kissed, wet and hot, heat pooling in both of their stomach's as the tension grew.   
They're unsure at what point they began to grind their hips together, or even who started it really, but the rhythmic thrusting was becoming too much and not enough for Melchior, who stopped abruptly and demanded more.   
'You think you deserve more, slut? you're lucky i even entertained you to this point, no don't even think about pushing your needing little cock up against mine now, you said it wasn't enough for you'. Hanschen moves Melchior roughly, arranging him so he was sat on one of Hansi's thighs. 'There slut, for your behaviour you can use this, and don't you dare complain, you're going to ride my thigh, fuck it like the little slut you are and that's how you'll finish, the only way you're going to cum is on my thigh'   
Melchior responds immediately, groaning but beginning to rock his hips on the muscle, gasping whenever Hanschen would tense the muscle to make Melchi feel it. His movements are steady, but desperate and his desperation only grows as Hanschen begins to groan and praise Melchior, clearly enjoying the show: 'fuck, Melchi, you like that? you're such a little slut but you're a fucking pretty one, god you'll make me cum just from this, such a pretty bo-fuck!' Hanschen is touching himself, Melchi knows from the rhythmic movements of his hip fucking up into his hand, and Melchi can say he's enjoying the show he's getting too, moving faster as the heat in his stomach moves lower down, pooling with much more intensity, 'Hansi, please, i'm close'   
'fuck yourself faster baby, move your hips faster on my thigh like the little slut that you are, god so pretty, so gorgeous for me, i love seeing you like this'   
Melchior near on sobs, the heat in his stomach becoming to much, and he slumps his upper body forward on to Hanschen's shoulder, moving his hips frantically whilst stuttering 'Hansi please, please, fuck i'm coming, i'm gonna cum'.   
at Hanschen's permission of 'cum for me darling' Melchior freezes up, coming hard over his and Hanschen's stomach's moaning louder than previously heard by Hanschen.   
Spurred on by Melchior's release, Hanschen begins fucking into his fist at a much quicker pace, panting with every movement, he gives almost no warning, just a weak cry of 'fuck, Melchi' before releasing in the same place Melchior had, with a load groan.   
They both took a few moments to recover, before Hanschen moved Melchior to lay on the bed, before getting up to get a cloth to clean them both, once they were clean, he climbed into bed next to Melchior and fell asleep, both worn out from their 'study session'.


End file.
